Se ha escrito un crimen
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: Lord Voldemort ya está mayor y con la ayuda de sus mortífagos crea una mafia para seguir inquietando al mundo mágico. Después dl primer encargo... ¿Se convertirá Draco n un vampiro? ¿Seguirá Lucius con sus modelitos sexys? ¿Sufrirá Severus otra lipotimia?
1. La mafia

**Se ha escrito un crimen**

Capitulo 1: La Mafia

En un lugar oscuro debajo de la tierra, entre huesos de dinosaurio fosilizados y ratas mutantes, se encuentra el cuartel general de los ex-mortífagos.

-Bienvenidos otra vez -dice Lord Voldemort, jefe de la asociación –veo que habéis venido todos, estoy contento. Bien, como adelanté en la reunión anterior, ahora que mis planes de dominar el mundo y convertirme en el mago más famoso y maligno que jamás haya pisado la tierra han fracasado por culpa de Potter, debo dedicarme a otra cosa.

-¿A vender perritos calientes en los días festivos? –preguntó Colagusano

-¿Peluquero? ¿Asistente de psicólogo? –preguntó Goyle

-¿Gigoló? –preguntó Bellatrix esperanzada.

-NO, NO Y NO!! –gritó Lord Voldemort. Tomó aire y respiró- Como ya os he dicho antes de que me interrumpierais con estupideces, voy a dedicarme a otra cosa, pero en ningún momento he dicho que vaya a ser una cosa honrada. ¡¡Faltaría más!! Yo, el gran y poderosos Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos…

-EJEM, EJEM- dijeron todos los mortífagos a la vez.

-Esto, si tienen razón. No soy el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero si que soy el mago con más contactos de todos los tiempos.

-¿Contactos? No se referirá a mujeres de esas de buena vida ¿verdad? –dijo Bellatrix con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, me refiero a que conozco gente mala malísima –aclaró el influyente Lord- y ahora que no puedo ejercer el mal directamente ya que he sido brutalmente humillado, voy a dedicarme al contrabando ilegal.

-¿Al que? –preguntaron todos los mortífagos que no estaba familiarizados con la jerga.

-¡¡Al tráfico ilegal!! –Espetó Voldemort- ¡Parece mentira que no os hagáis una idea! Papeles del ministerio de magia que ponen al ministro en un aprieto (ganaríamos mucho dinero con eso) tráfico de magia para los squibs, tráfico de huevo de dragón, de acromántulas y bichos de esos, tráfico de droga mágica, de alcohol mágico sin destilar, incluso podríamos convertirnos en matones a sueldo y asesinos despiadados, ¡¡Lo mismo que ahora pero cobrando grandes sumas de dinero!!

-Pero eso sería renunciar a nuestros ideales, a las convicciones por las que hemos estado muriendo –dijo Barty Crouch Jr.-fantasma.

-Si, pero lo haríamos por dinero –dijo Lord Voldemort.

-Mira en que se ha convertido Lord Voldemort –dijo uno de los mortífagos menos miedosos –en un mago mediocre al que solo le interesa el dinero ¿Qué hay de la limpieza de sangre?

-Entiéndanme, ya soy mayor y no puedo matar como antes –dijo Voldemort- mis Avada Kedavra ya no son verdes, sino amarillos fosforito, estoy perdiendo facultades y no tengo ni un duro en mi cámara de Gringotts, ¿Es mucho pedir una jubilación digna? Porque incluso al más malo de los malos le llega la vejez y no tengo ni para la dentadura postiza.

-¡¡Vendido!!

-¡¡Oportunista!!

-¡¡Capitalista!!

-Bueno, está bien no me ayuden –dijo Voldemort- yo que pensaba darles un 50 por ciento…

-¿Un 50?

-¿Un 50? ¿Hemos oído bien?

-Señor es usted un genio

-Arriba el plan de jubilación del señor Tenebroso y nuestra comisión.

-¿¿Ahora me apoyan eh?? –Dijo Voldemort ofendido mientras se levantaba de su silla apoyado en su bastón- está bien, nos convertiremos en los mafiosos más peligrosos del mundo mágico

-Y los más ricos –gritó un mortífago entusiasmado.

-Si, eso también, muy ricos, asquerosamente ricos –dijo Voldemort con una carcajada de las suyas que fue interrumpida por una de sus toses muy fuertes que cada vez eran más normales debido a su edad avanzada.- Por eso declaro oficialmente abierta y dispuesta a servir a los magos sin escrúpulos nuestra mafia.

-¿Y como nos llamaremos?? –preguntó un mortífago curioso.

-Pues… la mafia de la serpiente alada –dijo Voldemort.

-¿Serpiente? –Preguntaban los más jóvenes- ¿Por Nagini o por él?

-Silencio mafiosos –dijo Lord Voldemort- el juego ha comenzado.

CONTINUARÁ…??

¡¡Hola, holita lectorcitos!! Aquí otro fic, sin pies ni cabeza, acerca de uno de mis personajes preferidos… ¡¡Lord Voldemort!! El pobre ya es mayor y a veces no quiere reconocerlo, pero conociéndole ustedes ya sabrán que tiene en los genes esta tendencia a hacer el mal. Por tanto este fic respondería a la pregunta… ¿Qué hará Lord Voldemort cuando sea viejete? ¿Y Los mortífagos? Pues ya lo saben, Voldemort crear una mafia y los mortífagos por dinero cualquier cosa.

En el siguiente capítulo podremos ver a Lord Voldemort cumpliendo su primer encargo de contrabando, así que dejen reviews si quieren saber que aventuras (y desventuras) correrán estos malos malísimos.

Besitos de ArYs.


	2. El vampiro de Transilvania

**Se ha escrito un crimen**

Capitulo 2: El vampiro de Transilvania.

Lord Voldemort dormía la siesta tan tranquilo en su silla de ruedas junto al hogar. Soñaba que estrangulaba a Potter en un puerto y que cuando Potter ya no daba señales de vida lo lanzaba a los tiburones. Voldemort en el sueño aparecía joven, sin arrugas y con una buena mata de pelo.

El ex-Lord Oscuro soñaba esto tan feliz, cuando de repente fue despertado bruscamente por su fiel ama de casa Colagusano.

-¡¡SEÑOR!! Joder si es que se ha vuelto sordo como una tapia –oyó Voldemort que se quejaba Colagusano.

-No tienes que despertarle con sobresaltos –le reñía Bellatrix- Recuerda que el medimago nos dijo que estaba delicado del corazón.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Lord Voldemort con su voz áspera.

-Es la hora de sus pastillas –dijo cortés Colagusano.

-Ah –recordó Lord Voldemort- Si, es cierto (tosió un poco)

-Tenga –dijo Colagusano dejándole al lado una garrafa de agua de cinco litro y unos seis o siete botes con cápsulas de diferentes colores.

Lord Voldemort ingirió con una facilidad sorprendente todos sus medicamentos.

-Bella –Pidió el Lord- Acércame más al fuego.

Bellatrix, contenta de que Voldemort reparara en ella, obedeció las órdenes de su amo.

-Y dime- continuó Lord Voldemort con su voz frágil- ¿Qué tal va tu libro? ¿Ya tienes título?

-Si señor –dijo Bellatrix muy emocionada sacando una carpeta llena de trozos de pergamino- El título será: "Biografía de Lord Voldemort; el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos" ¿Le gusta? –Voldemort asintió despacio- Ahora le leeré lo que escribí ayer por la noche. Lo del orfanato cuando usted solo prendió fuego al cuatro de las niñas ¿Recuerda? Usted me lo contó hace un par de días.

Y cuando el Lord Oscuro estaba cayendo de nuevo en un profundo y placentero sueño (y eso que Bellatrix no había leído ninguna palabra que contuviera la sílaba "flex") un gran alboroto se oyó en las cocinas despertando al todopoderoso Lord.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Gritó Bellatrix con todo su mal genio.

-Mortífagos, mortífagos –Gritó Colagusano- Sálvese quien pueda.

Bellatrix y los mortífagos que acaban de hacer su aparición miraron a Colagusano como quien mira a un niño que ha perdido la chaveta.

-Creo mi Lord –dijo respetuoso Lucius Malfoy- que deberíais dejarle salir más a menudo. A lo mejor un paseito con las ratas le despejaría las ideas.

-Lucius –dijo Voldemort contento calándose con dificultad sobre su nariz de serpiente unas gafas- ¡OH! Y también han venido Draco y Severus.

-Señor –dijo Lucius- ¿Recuerda usted que ahora somos mafiosos? Pues pusimos un anuncio en el periódico "Mafia England Express" y ya hemos recibido nuestro primer encargo.

-¿Si? ¡Que gran noticia! –Voldemort tose- ¿De quien?

-De un vampiro –dijo Draco orgulloso y emocionado –le hemos citado dentro de diez minutos aquí. Quiere verle a usted personalmente ya que ha tenido noticias de su estado de salud y le quiere traer un regalo.

Y efectivamente, ya sabemos el afán de puntualidad de los vampiros, que se presentaron a la hora exacta haciendo reverencias y mostrando sus afilados colmillos que tenían fascinado a Draco.

-Bienvenido, bienvenido –dijo Voldemort levantándose de su silla de ruedas para recibir al vampiro mayor- Siéntate, me alegro de volver a verte.

-Y yo a ti Voldemort- dijo este haciendo una reverencia- Me alegro que no hayas abandonado el negocio sucio. Muchos lo hacen cuando se vuelven mayores –el vampiro esbozó una mueca de decepción- En fin, leí el anuncio y quiero saber cuanta sangre puedes proporcionarme.

-¿Sangre? De que calidad estamos hablando –Quiso saber Lord Voldemort pidiendo a Bellatrix la lista de precios.

-A poder ser, sangre de magos y que sean "sangre límpia" –concretó el vampiro- Los sangre sucia saben peor, tienen mucho hierro en la sangre herencia de los muggles y no es tan dulce como la sangre pura de mago.

-Ups, pues la sangre tiene un precio de 200 Galeones por litro –dijo Lord Voldemort sujetándose las gafas- Si es sangre limpia el precio se encarece ¿Lo entiendes no? El litro de sangre de mago es de 450 Galeones. ¿Cuántos litros querrías?

-Todos los que puedas darme –dijo el vampiro- Ahora Transilvania está en baja temporada turística y pasamos mucha hambre.

-Excelente pues… -Empezó Lord Voldemort cogiendo una calculadora de encima de la mesa- Son 450 galeones por litro con una primera tanta de pongamos 300 litros hace un total de… 135.000 Galeones.

El vampiro soltó los galeones encima de la mesa y se despidió amablemente:

-Mañana los espero en el parque de detrás de la calle Mirffloth –dijo el Vampiro- Yo no hospedo en el hotel de delante. –El vampiro reparó en Snape- ¿Tu no serás por casualidad Hob?

-No –contestó Severus serio

-Perdona, es que perdí a un hijo llamando Hob, era tan joven que pensé que…

-YO NO SOY UN VAMPIRO –Gritó Severus mientras Lucius y Draco se partían de risa sobre la alfombra.

Una vez que el vampiro se fue, Voldemort haciendo honor a su cargo de líder, empezó a dar instrucciones.

-Este golpe es muy fácil –dijo Voldemort en voz baja- Lo haréis por una parte Draco y Severus y Lucius por la otra- Y les explicó el plan muy bajito.

--------------------------------------

Era de día. Un día de esos que hace tanto sol que duele a los ojos y una furgoneta muggle se paró delante del número 32 de la calle Dothern. Allí desde tiempos inmemorables había una residencia para ancianos que habían perdido la cabeza. En eso consistía el Plan del señor Oscuro, sangre (no muy fresca) pero limpia, ya que era una residencia en la que solo aceptaban gente con mucho dinero, es decir, sangres limpias.

En esa furgoneta intentando aparcar por el centro de Londres (cosa difícil porque apenas había sitios y porque Lucius no tenia mucha habilidad al volante) encontramos a Lucius desesperado con la radio puesta a toda pastilla mientras canta: The phone is rinning, the clock is ticking just LET ME OUT… y mueve su rubia y hermosa cabellera al son de la música.

La otra parte del Plan del Señor tenebroso se estaba ejecutando en el interior de la residencia.

-AAAiinnss –se quejaba Snape- estas medias me están matando.

-No se de que te quejas -le contesta Draco.

-¿Te parece poco que estemos en un ancianatorio lleno de locos y que llevemos puesto un estúpido traje de enfermeras? –Gritó Severus histérico mientras se rascaba las piernas como un histérico –Esta faldita es tan estúpida, tendría que haberme depilado.

-Pues a mi me gusta –dijo Draco mirándose y alisándose la falda a la vez que se colocaba sobre la cabeza con mucha gracia el sombrerito blanco. A decir verdad, Draco que era guapo por naturaleza, se pusiera lo que se pusiera, todo le quedaba bien. Era un rey de las pasarelas y tenía un tipito diez además de una carita angelical. Por otra parte, si a Severus le sacabas del negro ya no era lo mismo y de enfermera… digamos que le faltaba de todo, estilo, gracia, glamour y sobre todo dignidad.

-Estas muy guapo –le dijo Draco a Severus haciendo una gracia.

-Como vuelvas a abrir la boca te hago tragar ese ridículo sombrerito –dijo Severus amenazante retirándose el pelo de la cara.

-Era un cumplido –dijo Draco- Ahora tan solo tenemos que esperar hasta las cuatro ¿no? El Señor Oscuro es un crack, mira que saber incluso a la hora a la que se les permite a los ancianos ver la televisión muggle.

-Es que Colagusano lo metió aquí dos días para irse de vacaciones –Aclaró Severus- oí como se lo contaba a Bellatrix. Según él, los peores dos días de su vida, incluso peores que aquellos en los que nos estuvo dando la lata para que escribiéramos al Profeta ya que le habían sacado poco favorecido en una foto.

-Caramba… -dijo Draco impresionado de la vida y dificultades del Lord Oscuro.

-Lo siento –dijo Lucius haciendo su aparición vestido también de enfermera- Es que es una Odisea esto de aparcar. Además ya sabéis que no tengo ni idea… Pero de los tres he sido el único que he podido conducir sin estrellarme con el de adelante...

-Se te olvida decir que eres el único listo que ha sabido donde meter la llave –dijo Severus de mal humor cruzando los hombros.

-Papá… estás muy –comenzó Draco sin encontrar palabras al aspecto físico de su padre. ¿Guapo? ¿Mono? Él que siempre iba tan bien afeitado y perfumado, ahora con ese uniforme de enfermera lucía muy… femenino con esa larga melena al viento y sus ojos grises debajo de ese sombrerito.

-Si, ya se que me ponga lo que me ponga me queda bien –dijo Lucius muy modesto- Narcisa siempre me lo dice especialmente cuando me pongo el traje ese de policía muggle que tanto le gusta con las esposas y… ¡UPS! No he dicho nada.

-Bueno –dijo Draco poniéndose manos a la obra- Pronto van a ser las cuatro, ¡Tened esas bolsas! Hay que pinchar a los ancianitos y sacarles toda la sangre posible.

-¿Pincharles? –Preguntó Severus un tanto verde- Eso es un tanto desagradable, incluso cruel y… -Severus calló ante la mirada de sus compañeros- Era broma…

-¡Siempre quise ser medimago de joven! –Confesó Lucius llenando una jeringuilla de agua y sacando el líquido a presión con cara de mala leche –Pero cuando crecí me llamó más la atención la vía tenebrosa. ¡Ahora cumpliré mi deseo! ¡¡Ven Severus que te pinche!

-¡¡DEJA ESO LUCIUS!! –Gritó Severus empezando a correr.

-¡¡No te asustes hombre!! –Reía Lucius persiguiendo a su amigo- ¡Es solo un pinchacito de nada!

-¡LUCIUS!! AAARRRGGG –Gritaba Severus subiéndose a una mesa.

-Parecen niños… -dijo Draco examinando de cerca un bisturí.

-¡DÉJAME! ¡ALEJA ESO DE MÍ! –Gritaba Severus fuera de si.

-Vale, vale –dijo Lucius- Lo dejo –Extendió una mano y ayudó a Severus a bajar de la mesa. El profesor de pociones bajó y cuando estuvo ya en el suelo Lucius le clavó la jeringuilla en la pierna.

-AAAARRGG –Gritó Severus con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Me desangro! ¡Me desangro!

-Pero si solo es un pinchacito –se disculpó Lucius con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡TE MATO! –Gritó Severus- ¿Y si la jeringuilla estaba usada eh? ¿A que no pensaste en eso? ¿Y si la había usado un muggle? ¡¡Dios mío puedo tener un montón de extrañas e incurables enfermedades!!

-Estas exagerando –dijo Lucius muy tranquilo.

-¡Son las cuatro! –dijo Draco cargado de bolsas de sangre.

-Lo que pasa es que a ti te da igual que yo me muera –dijo Severus teatralmente.

-No me da igual, Severus no te enfades es que era uno de mis deseos reprimidos de la infancia –dijo Lucius un poco avergonzado.

-¡EY! Que son las cuatro –repitió Draco.

-¿Si? Pues yo no me paso la vida realizando mis deseos juveniles –contestó tajante Severus.

-¿Tienes deseos juveniles? –Preguntó Lucius con curiosidad- Nunca me habías ducho nada.

-Pues mira, uno de los que más ilusión me haría realizar es el de…

-¡QUE SON LAS CUATRO! –Gritó Draco cansado de que nadie le hiciera caso.

Y casi arrastrados por Draco y sin dejar de discutir, los tres mortífagos camuflados de inocentes y jóvenes enfermeras entraron en la sala de los ancianitos. Éstos estaban absortos en las noticias televisivas del canal mágico y no se percataron de que las enfermeras entraban.

Lucius y Draco empezaron a pinchar a los desvalidos ancianitos. En cambio Severus se quedó en un rincón un tanto apartado y con la cara tan verde como su bandera de Slytherin.

-¡Severus venga pincha! –Le incitó Lucius- Draco y yo ya hemos recogido un par de litros –Dijo contento. De repente una ancianita se desmayó- ¡Caramba! Esta ya no puede dar más… jejeje ¿Señora? No contesta… eeeh, seguiré con ese de allí que tiene pinta de estar fuerte.

Severus cogió una jeringuilla y pinchó el brazo de un ancianito cercano que ni se percató del profesor de pociones-mortífago. Fue pincharle y empezar a salir aquel líquido rojo que tantas nauseas daba a nuestro Severus, que cayó al suelo desmayado. Lucius y Draco se miraron desconcertados.

-¡Genial Severus! –le riñó Lucius- Más trabajo para mi hijo y para mi.

Y después de cuatro horas ya tenían la cantidad de sangre acordada con el prestigioso vampiro de Transilvania. Y cuando estaban a punto de marcharse con la mercancía y con Severus aún desmayado sobre los hombros de Lucius, ocurrió algo que paralizó el corazón de los mortífagos.

-¿Quién anda allí? –Preguntó de lejos la voz de una señora.

-Somos las enfermeras –dijo Draco poniendo voz de niña- No se preocupe por nada usted vuelva a la cama, ahora le llevaremos una sopita.

Pero la vieja apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una escopeta en la mano.

-¡¡LADRONES!! ¡¡CHORIZOS!! –Gritaba la vieja mientras disparaba con, por suerte, muy mala puntería.

-¡¡Corre hijo, corre!! –Gritaba Lucius saliendo por la ventana con Severus sobre los hombros y una caja llena de bolsas de sangre debajo del otro hombro. Por la otra parte Draco iba tan cargado que se estampó en la huída contra un árbol y tuvo que recoger todas las bolsas entre balazos e insultos.

-¡¡AL MALFOY-MÓVIL!! –Gritó Lucius indicando el camino de la furgoneta- ¡A la derecha Draco! ¡No, a tu otra derecha!

Y, sin saber a ciencia cierta como habían llegado hasta allí… ¡Se encontraron dentro de la furgoneta! Lucius metió las llaves y pisó muy fuerte el acelerador, llevándose por delante una pila de contenedores que por desgracia estaban llenos.

Media hora más tarde, ya estaban en el lugar acordado por el vampiro.

-¡Que hambre tengo! –Se quejó Lucius- Draco, venga, te doy un billete muggle y vete a ese restaurante y tráenos algo.

-¡Pero papá! –Replicó el joven rubio platino- ¡¡Voy vestido de enfermera!!

-No te va a reconocer nadie –dijo Lucius- Además ese restaurante llamado... McDonalls parece ser un local de comida sana y muy limpio, todo lo limpio que un muggle puede ser.

Y Draco a regañadientes se fue a comprar la comida, regresando con el dinero intacto y unas cuatro bolsas llenas de hamburguesas y patatas.

-¿Cuánto te has gastado? –Preguntó Lucius pensando cuantos Galeones equivaldrían al dinero muggle que le había dado a su retoño.

-Nada –dijo éste de mal humor- Me han invitado por guapa y no se cuantos piropos más que me han soltado allí dentro.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! –Dijo Lucius orgulloso desenvolviendo una hamburguesa con queso.

-¿Huele a comida? –Preguntó Severus despertándose y robando una hamburguesa de las que Lucius tenía más cerca. -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Esperamos a que el vampiro aparezca –Contestó Lucius mirando por el espejo retrovisor- Y ya que estamos comemos un poco ¡¡Y gratis!!

-¡OH! –Exclamó Severus- Esto no puede ser muy sano… Me guardaré una para analizar de que está compuesta…

-¡¡El Vampiro!! –Gritó Lucius- ¡¡Venga Draco baja con las cajas de sangre y que te de la pasta!!

-¿Yo? –Preguntó éste aludido- ¿Pero porque siempre yo?

-¿Sangre? –Preguntó Severus volviendo a desmayarse y derramando hamburguesa por la furgoneta.

-¡¡Severus que la furgoneta no es mía la tengo que devolver en perfectas condiciones!! –Gritó Lucius- Venga Draco ya estás tardando.

Draco bajó refunfuñando con la mercancía y se fue a hablar con el vampiro.

-¡¡Severus como la lías hijo!! –Dijo Lucius hablando solo ya que el jefe de Slytherin no estaba en condiciones de contestar.

De repente se oyó un grito de lejos.

-OH, esa enfermerita está gritando… ¡Que guapa! ¡¡Pero si es Draco!! ¡¡¡Aguarda hijo voy a salvarte!!!

-Papá –dijo Draco tumbado en el suelo –Me ha mordido el vampiro.

-¿Pero tienes el dinero? –Preguntó Lucius temiendo lo peor. Draco le mostró la bolsa con el signo del galeón. Lucius suspiró aliviado ya que no quería decirle a Lord Voldemort que regresaban sin dinero (Un dinero que el Lord necesitaba urgentemente para su nueva dentadura postiza).

-¡¡Papá!! –Gritó Draco- ¿Puedes darte cuenta de la gravedad de la situación? ¡Me voy a convertir en vampiro!

CONTINUARÁ…????

En el siguiente capítulo… ¿Se convertirá Draco en un vampiro? ¿Podrá Voldemort pagarse la nueva dentadura? ¿A que nuevo encargo tendrán que enfrentarse los mortífagos? ¿Acabará algún día Bellatrix la biografía del Lord Oscuro? ¿Tendrá Colgusano vacaciones??

Todo esto en el próximo episodio, mientras aquí estamos a la espera de un review…


End file.
